Contes Snapiens
by blupou
Summary: Au programme: une mouche, un tatouage, un cours de potion, évidemment, et bien d'autres encore... Séries de textes courts sur Severus Snape ( accessoirement Hermione Granger), qui étaient trop courts pour des OS et trop longs pour des Drabbles. Chaque chapitre se lit indépendamment.
1. Parasite

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling.  
_

_**note ( A LIRE AVANT DE LIRE! ): **Ceci est un ensemble d'OS concernant Severus Snape, de temps en temps Hermione Granger ( souvent reléguée au second plan). Ils étaient trop courts pour faire des OS et trop longs pour faire des drabbles._

_Chaque chapitre se lit indépendamment des autres._

_j'espère que vous apprécierez. je posterai assez aléatoirement étant donné que j'en rajouterai dès qu'un nouveau conte me vient à l'esprit ( après correction, relecture et patati, et patata. ) _

_bref. Je vous laisse lire. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

* * *

Il peste intérieurement et se retourne dans son lit, enfouissant à moitié son visage sous les couvertures. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle était là, qu'elle le suivait partout. Elle le dérangeait lorsqu'il lisait un grimoire, menaçait de faire rater ses potions, lui effleurait la peau quand il se déshabillait et, présentement, l'empêchait de dormir puisqu'elle venait fredonner dans le creux de ses oreilles. Mais, lorsqu'il se retournait pour la chasser, elle était déjà partie. Par Merlin, ce qu'elle était irritante à lui tourner sans cesse autour ! Ne pouvait-elle pas jeter son dévolu sur un autre homme ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle le choisisse, lui ?

Il l'entend de nouveau. Envahissante et peu discrète. Voilà ce qu'elle est. Il sort doucement sa baguette de sous son oreiller et s'assied sur le lit, l'oreille aux aguets. Elle l'espionne, le nargue, il en est certain. Elle est là, quelque part...dans cette chambre. Maudite soit-elle !

Un bruit. Il tourne la tête à gauche. Elle est vers l'armoire. Son souffle est presque inaudible, ses muscles sont tendus, prêts à l'attaque. Un nouveau son. Plus long, cette fois-ci. Elle se déplace vers la droite et sa tête suit le mouvement malgré l'obscurité. Silence. Elle s'est immobilisée dans le coin près de la porte. Elle est coincée. Il se déplace un peu en faisant attention de ne pas faire grincer le lit. Voilà. Il plisse les yeux. Bientôt, elle se trahira. Elle ne peut pas rester en place. Toujours du silence. Elle tente de le tromper. Elle lui fait croire qu'elle dort, qu'elle ne l'embêtera plus de la nuit. Mais il sait qu'elle est fourbe. Pire qu'une serpentarde. S'il se réinstalle pour dormir, elle reviendra agresser ses oreilles et chatouiller désagréablement sa peau nue. Il frissonne de dégoût. Elle est vraiment répugnante. Un son. Presque imperceptible mais ses oreilles d'espion l'ont capté. Elle perd patience. Lui, reste immobile, la baguette pointée vers elle. Un bruit.

-Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert la touche en plein cœur. Elle tombe raide morte sur le sol.

Il sourit, satisfait, et se remet sous les couvertures dans un soupir de bien-être. Hermione vient l'enlacer dans son sommeil et ses muscles se détendent d'un coup. Il aurait dû la tuer plus tôt. Au moins, elle ne perturbera plus son sommeil, ni celui de sa femme.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il a une pensée réjouissante. Non, vraiment. Il n'a rien perdu de ses aptitudes d'espion mangemort. Il sait toujours aussi bien viser.

Pour tuer une mouche en plein vol et dans le noir, Severus est vraiment doué.


	2. La marque des Ténèbres

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling._

_**note : **Voilà le deuxième OS. Un peu moins de suspens, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review :p ._

* * *

- Arrêtez cette fille, là, la brune habillée comme une moldue, chuchota une voix autoritaire à deux hommes portant le costume d'aurors, elle vient de montrer à l'autre son avant-bras à gauche. Elle porte la marque des ténèbres.

- Comment à réagi la deuxième ?

- Cri hystérique. Tétanisée par la peur je suppose puisqu'elle ne bouge pas.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent, baguette en main, robes volantes. Ils traversèrent la rue en courant s'attirant les klaxons mécontents de quelques automobilistes.

- _Expelliarmus_ !

La fille fut projetée dans les airs et finit sa trajectoire contre un lampadaire. On entendit un craquement écœurant compléter son cri d'horreur.

- _Stupéfix_ !

La fille ne bougea plus. Des voitures s'étaient arrêtées en plein milieu du boulevard. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une jeune femme traversait King Cross Road en volant. Les aurors rejoignirent rapidement la stupéfixée.

-Ramenons-la au ministère, fit Kingsley, elle est bonne pour Azkaban.

Une voix aigüe s'éleva alors :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

- C'est une mangemorte, mademoiselle, répondit Kingsley, nous venons de vous sauver la vie.

- Pardon ? Mais...

- Attends...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit le plus jeune des aurors à son ainé.

Et il souleva la manche gauche de la jeune femme immobile. La stupeur se peignit sur le visage des deux hommes.

- Et merde.

- Je vais appeler le département des accidents et catastrophes magiques pour ramener des oubliators.

Et il transplana immédiatement sous le regard ahuri de nombreux témoins.

**Le soir, QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.**

- Severus ?

- Hmm ? fit l'interpellé en relevant à peine la tête du livre qu'il lisait.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi des jeunes femmes moldues se font tatouer la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant-bras gauche et poussent des cris extasiés quand elles se la montrent ?

- Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache, Kingsley ? Grogna le maître des potions.

- Peut-être...parce qu'elles crient « Comme Severus Snaaaaaaaaape ! » quand elles montrent leur tatouage à leurs congénères...

* * *

_huhu...imaginez la tête de Severus! ^^_


	3. Une méthode comme une autre

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling._

_**note : **voilà un nouvel OS. c'est mon préféré, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. j'ai eu cette idée en lisant une page de la BD les profs. ça ne vole pas haut, mais quand j'ai imaginé Severus Snape dans la même situation, j'ai ri. Alors voilà. Bonne lecture._

* * *

Severus Snape entra dans sa salle de classe en claquant la porte. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise pour faire cesser, dans un sursaut général, le brouhaha que les élèves instauraient immédiatement en l'absence de surveillance professorale. Malheureusement, depuis la bataille finale et la révélation au grand public de son statut d'espion, les élèves de septième année n'étaient plus aussi silencieux qu'avant. Si les Serdaigles, par souci de toujours apprendre plus, et les Poufsouffles, par obéissance, étaient gérables, la classe Gryffondor-Serpentard était, le plus souvent, un chaos exaspérant, surtout durant les cours magistraux de théorie. Et aujourd'hui, c'en était un.

Il se planta sèchement devant sa classe qui ne lui accordait toujours que peu d'attention. D'un coup sec et irrité de baguette, il inscrivit le thème du jour au tableau :

_L'utilité de la méticulosité lors de la découpe des pousses _

_de mandragore dans l'antidote contre la paralysie._

Snape balaya sa classe du regard. Malfoy était affalé sur sa chaise et parlait d'un ton grotesquement confiant à une Parkinson aux yeux de merlan frit. Zabini et Nott envoyaient des mots doux à toutes les filles de la classe, transformant tous les parchemins en leur possession en petits oiseaux de papier virevoltants, Bulstrode rêvait dans un coin de la classe, la tête reposant sur une de ses mains potelées, le crayon dans la bouche. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan s'envoyaient des œillades coquines, Potter et Weasley semblaient comploter, Brown et Patil jouaient les commères...seule Granger semblait disposée à écouter son cours. Comme toujours...

Il se racla la gorge et entreprit de défaire doucement les boutons du col de sa redingote. Ses longs doigts blancs poussèrent délicatement, avec une lenteur presque religieuse, le premier bouton dans la boutonnière. Il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de bord de sa veste et s'attaqua au bouton suivant.

Ceux qui avaient remarqué ce curieux manège fixaient désormais leur professeur d'un air étrange. Jamais Snape n'avait déboutonné ne serait-ce qu'un seul des boutons de ses robes. Il arrivait boutonné des pieds à la tête et on ne le voyait pas autrement de la journée, qu'il neige, pleuve ou fasse un temps caniculaire.

Ses doigts défaisaient avec toujours cette même lenteur les boutons de la redingote noire. Ils descendaient, la veste s'ouvrait, laissant entrevoir une chemise d'un blanc immaculé. Quand le manteau fut complètement déboutonné, il le laissa glisser sensuellement le long de ses bras et la posa sur le bureau en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de plis. Toujours d'un air désintéressé, il défit les boutons de manchette de sa chemise, enleva chaussures et chaussettes qu'il déposa près de sa redingote et, après un reniflement dédaigneux, s'attaqua au col de sa chemise.

Que faisait Snape ? La question était sur toutes les lèvres. Les élèves lui jetaient des coups d'œil en coin, la plupart mal à l'aise. Certaines filles avaient quand même les yeux rivés sur les doigts longs qui défaisaient le dernier vêtement couvrant le torse de son professeur. Il semblait qu'elles allaient enfin savoir ce qui se cachait sous ces robes si sombres.

Snape en était au milieu de sa chemise et déjà son torse pâle se dévoilait, peu velu mais qui semblait bien fait. Plus que trois boutons. Lavande Brown s'agita sur sa chaise. Plus que deux boutons. Ron Weasley se cacha les yeux. Plus qu'un bouton. Tous retinrent leur respiration. La chemise tomba le long des épaules et alla rejoindre délicatement la redingote sur le bureau. Personne n'avait pu voir le torse de leur professeur... Joie, suspens, déception, soulagement, avidité. Le dos de Severus Snape était pâle comme le supposait ses mains et son visage, mais quelques cicatrices le parcouraient créant un motif complexe de stries blanches et roses.

Snape se retourna et parcourut rapidement sa classe du regard. C'était déjà plus silencieux mais des murmures parcouraient encore les rangs. Il effleura ses hanches de ses mains et inséra ses pouces de chaque côté de con pantalon. Il les ramena devant et entreprit de déboucler sa ceinture.

Le torse de Snape était très bien fait. On pouvait sentir deux vagues distinctes d'émotion dans la classe. D'une part une certaine excitation mêlée de ravissement total, d'autre part une oscillation entre l'horreur et la jalousie. Bulstrode avait les yeux grands ouverts et ressemblait à une carpe hors de l'eau. Parkinson avait totalement abandonné Malfoy et avait, désormais, dirigé ses yeux de merlan frit vers son professeur, ce qui déplaisait beaucoup au blondinet qui appréciait d'être au centre de l'attention. Il déboutonna prestement sa chemise et s'empressa de démontrer à tous et à toutes qu'il avait le torse le plus beau de Poudlard. Zabini, trouvant l'idée excellente, se mit carrément en slip pour épater la galerie. Nott entrepris de faire un croquis le plus détaillé possible de l'anatomie de Snape, faute d'appareil photo sous la main. Weasley palissait à vue d'œil, mais ses oreilles rougissaient de colère à la vue d'Hermione Granger encore plus captivée par Snape que par un cours d'Arithmancie, quoiqu'il n'ait jamais été à un de ces cours. Harry Potter bavait presque, se découvrant un certain intérêt pour la gente masculine, ce que semblèrent fortement apprécier Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qui, ayant remarqué son état béat, jurèrent de l'inclure dans leurs petites soirées. Brown se recoiffait, minaudait et gloussait en même temps tandis que Patil se passait la langue sur les lèvres.

Snape, indifférent à la tournure des évènements continuait tranquillement son effeuillage. Il déboutonna son pantalon, baissa la braguette et fit glisser le pantalon noir le long de ses jambes, révélant un boxer noir moulant, des cuisses délicieusement musclées et des mollets parfaits. Il plia avec précaution le vêtement et le déposa sur la chemise, laissant à sa classe, tout le loisir d'admirer ses fesses athlétiques. Quand il se retourna, il put apercevoir des yeux intéressés, des œillades profondément jalouses, parfois avec un fond de renoncement, des pupilles dilatées d'autres flamboyantes de colère.

Avec un visage tout aussi impassible, il amena ses mains à son boxer. Tous, sans exception, retinrent leur souffle. Il joua avec l'élastique. Le silence était complet.

- Bien, résonna la voix du professeur d'un ton imperturbable, puisque j'ai désormais votre attention, nous pouvons commencer. La découpe de la mandragore est...

* * *

_j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review?_

_ ( petite pub: n'hésitez pas à aller lire ma longue fiction en cours: Le serpent rouge. ) _


	4. Le concert

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling._

___**note : **Bonjour, bonsoir! Me revoilà avec un OS un peu décalé. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je préviens juste, pour ceux qui pourraient se sentir insultés, que je ne connais rien au monde du Hard Rock, métal et du gothique et que ces quelques 600 mots se basent sur un stéréotype. Il faut aussi penser que c'est un point de vue subjectif de notre personnage préféré. Voilà!  
Je remercie aussi tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui m'ont lues, encore plus celles qui m'ont laissées une review. Et je voudrais également remercier très chaleureusement une ou un de vous, qui a fais de la pub pour ces contes sur un forum, je m'en suis aperçue en tapant mon nom sur google ( je préviens, tout les blupou ne sont pas forcément moi, pour ceux qui auraient l'idée de le faire)._

___bonne lecture! En espérant que vous apprécierez._

* * *

Ça criait, ça hurlait même. Des cris hystériques, des cris sauvages. Et cela, tout au long de la queue. Habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, Severus Snape attendait. Il allait voir ce groupe de Hard Rock à la mode, pour repérer le lieu de l'attaque, avec Voldemort. Ce dernier, encapuchonné de noir, se fondait dans la masse des groupies de part son accoutrement. Devant, derrière... se succédaient piercings, crêtes, pantalons troués, têtes de mort, bijoux gothiques, dentelle macabre, squelettes, corsets, grosses bottes cloutées ou à boucles et croix d'exorcistes. Severus supposait que même les mangemorts n'auraient pu faire plus macabres. Il embrassa les alentours d'un vif regard et détourna la tête. Encore un qui montrait ses fesses. Il était tatoué, lui. Bon, en fait, les mangemorts avaient peut-être le record du tatouage le plus effrayant. Il faut dire qu'il bougeait aussi.

La queue avança de quelques mètres. Un type tatoué sur la figure tenta de lui passer devant en jouant des coudes. Il fronça les sourcils mais le laissa faire. Pas envie de s'impliquer verbalement avec un moldu étrange.

Ce ne fut, cependant, pas le cas du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Severus le vit distinctement serrer le poing gauche et tenter d'atteindre sa baguette de la main droite. Il l'en empêcha.

- Pas ici, my Lord, nous sommes dans le monde moldu et nous devons passer inaperçus si nous voulons entrer.

Voldemort grommela une réponse et se calma un peu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant les videurs.

- Billets ?

Snape tendit les deux bouts de papiers demandés. C'était Hermione qui les lui avait achetés, sur internet. Il n'avait jamais compris comment s'en servir. Evidemment, il n'avait pas dit que c'était pour servir les plans de Voldemort...aussi inoffensif soit-il. Officiellement, il les offrait à des vieux amis moldus qui écoutaient ce groupe dans leur jeunesse.

Il était vrai que les groupies étaient composées de gens de tout âge... mais avec une certaine dominance pour les plus de quarante ans.

- On veut voir les visages, gronda l'un des deux chiens de garde en s'adressant au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Snape haussa les épaules et Voldemort rabattit sa capuche. Le garde ne broncha pas à la vue de cette face aplatie et verdâtre. Il grommela quelque chose à propos des dégâts de la chirurgie esthétique et du mauvais goût de certains.

- Oh putain, mec ! J'adore ta face ! T'as fait quoi pour l'avoir ?

C'était un type rasé et percé au moins douze fois au sourcil gauche qui avait crié ça, apparemment extasié de l'apparence glauque à souhait de Lord Voldemort.

Ce dernier fronça ses sourcils inexistants, le darda de ses yeux rouges véritables - et oui ! le maître ne portait pas de lentilles comme les deux adolescentes éhontées accrochées aux bras du brailleur extatique - et entra dans la salle de concert.

A l'intérieur, le bruit était bien pire. Les cris, les bavardages... tout semblait amplifié, tout résonnait. On beugla à droite, on siffla à gauche, on tirait la langue pour comparer les piercings devant... Snape tenta de rester calme. Voldemort était sur le point de rire devant le comportement de certains drôles.

Le concert débuta. Les hurlements hystériques des fans en délires furent presque recouverts par les basses insupportables et les vagissements insensés du chanteur en cuir rouge. Snape avait envie de partir. Les vibrations lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa gauche et faillit s'évanouir en voyant Voldemort, les bras en l'air, en train d'acclamer le brailleur vermeil.

Snape se redressa en sueur et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il secoua la tête, encore ahuri du rêve qu'il venait de faire. Plus jamais il ne suivra Hermione faire les magasins à Camden Town, un jour de concert. C'était encore plus effrayant qu'une réunion de mangemorts !

* * *

_Une petite review? ça fait toujours plaisir ;) ... je posterai un deuxième OS demain soir normalement._


	5. Mais arrêtez de fantasmer!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Tous les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling._

_**note : **En voilà un autre, comme promis. Je tiens encore une fois à rassurer ceux qui pourraient se sentir vexé : j'ai mis que seules les femmes fantasmaient sur Snape... c'est ce qu'il y a de plus commun je pense... si un homme passe par là, qu'il me pardonne et qu'il se montre! je n'en connais pas x) ... J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas l'OS trop osé, normalement, il reste dans le rating T. ;)  
_

___ ( je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien contre les gens qu fantasment sur Snape...pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris ^^ )_

_bonne lecture! _

* * *

La salle des professeurs était calme, seulement troublée par les grattouillements d'une plume d'oie sur un parchemin et un doux ronflement. Quand soudain, une voix tonitruante s'éleva :

- Assez ! J'en ai assez !

Hermione Granger, qui corrigeait des copies à l'autre bout du propriétaire de la voix, se redressa. Snape semblait s'être réveillé de sa courte sieste.

- Je m'en vais tuer cette Mrs. Rowling !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

Snape, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir aperçue, tourna vivement la tête et lui lança un regard noir. Il sembla hésiter à en dire plus mais jugea que se confier à cette idiote jeune professeure ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Depuis qu'elle a révélé au monde entier, je dis bien entier, quel héro romantique et passionné je suis, fit-il d'un ton dégoulinant d'ironie, je me sens tiraillé de toutes parts, appelé de tous les côtés, attiré dans toutes les directions à la fois.

- Quelle en est la cause ?

- Les jeunes filles en fleur !

- Les jeunes filles ?

- Et les femmes. En fait, tout ce qui est féminin avec un cœur mièvre et une inclination pour les hommes complexés...

- Les femmes avec un cœur m...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet, Granger.

Elle referma la bouche qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de garder ouverte.

- Oui, ces...mijaurées, ces péronnelles !

- Evitez les envolées lyriques, professeur Snape, ça ne vous va pas, lança-t-elle sèchement, vexée par sa précédente réplique, que vous ont donc fait ces...péronnelles ?

- Elles fantasment sur moi !

Il avait dit cela d'un ton extrêmement dramatique.

- Sur vous ?

- N'haussez pas de sourcil, cela vous va très mal.

Hermione remit son sourcil en place.

- Oui, sur moi, reprit-il, et elles m'aiment jours et nuits, tellement fort que j'ai l'impression qu'elles appellent mon âme.

- C'est la chose la plus niaise que vous n'ayez jamais dite, remarqua pertinemment la jeune échevelée.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes dépossédé de vos rêves érotiques !

- Dépossédé...hum...

L'histoire de Snape la rendait totalement sceptique, déjà qu'elle avait du mal à imaginer Snape faire des rêves érotiques.

- Toutes les nuits, je rêve de choses étranges : me voilà attaché, me voici dans une relation de domination, une nuit je suis terriblement niais, une autre complètement cruel. Et à chaque fois avec une fille différente que je n'ai jamais vue de ma vie !

- Ce n'est pas excitant ?

- je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, marmonna-t-il. Mais c'est absolument inconfortable.

- Pourquoi ? Si je pouvais rêver toutes les nuits d'être possédée par un homme qui m'aime au point d'attirer mon esprit jours et nuits...

- ...Cela vous empêcherez de fantasmer sur la personne que vous voulez !

A ces mots, Hermione Granger ouvrit la bouche, ébahie.

- Vous fantasmez sur quelqu'un ?

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez.

- Voilà toute la chose que vous retenez de mon discours.

- Je...je...

- Il suffit Granger, j'ai compris que vous me voyez comme un être asexué, comme le font ces misérables cornichons qui nous servent d'élèves.

- Loin de moi cette idée. C'est juste que...

- C'est juste que vous avez du mal à imaginer une femme me plaire.

- Vous êtes si grincheux, aussi.

Il grogna.

- Vous voyez ? fit l'impertinente avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Taisez-vous.

- Pardon, continuez, offrit-elle d'un ton mielleux, ce qui lui valut une œillade meurtrière.

Snape se racla la gorge et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Imaginez ma frustration quand je commence un de mes propres fantasmes et que, soudainement, la femme en est une autre et que je ne contrôle plus mes actes...

- Cela doit être terrible !

- Très.

Un ange particulièrement amusé passa tandis qu'ils continuaient de se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi.

- je ne me moque pas de vous, professeur Snape, loin de moi cette idée, fit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde.

Snape eut un rictus et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

Enfin seule, elle s'affala sur sa chaise en soupirant.

Ce soir, il faudra qu'elle fantasme plus fort que toutes ces péronnelles, ces femelles mièvres, ces horribles femmes, ces affreuses donzelles, ces mijaurées, ces...Hummrrrrr ! Elle poussa un cri de rage. Il était à elle ! A elle !

* * *

_La question était.. comment écrire un cri de rage... faut l'imaginer ;) une petite review?_


End file.
